


ad finem fidelis

by lovelornity



Category: Lost
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s04e05 The Constant, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelornity/pseuds/lovelornity
Summary: But there are some wounds that time can only deepen, journeys that weaken rather than give strength.It should have ended happily ever after. She had found him; that should have been enough.Prompt: “We are changed souls; we don’t look at things the same way anymore. For there was once a time when we expected the worst. But then the worst happened, did it not? And so we will never be surprised again.”





	ad finem fidelis

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published March 27, 2008.

_“I’ll find you.”_

It should have ended happily ever after. 

She had found him; that should have been enough.

But there are some wounds that time can only deepen, journeys that weaken rather than give strength.

He was no longer the man she had loved. His eyes were darker, filled with shadows of a past he would not speak of. His was a soul changed; but she would love the man he had become just the same. 

_“I'll come back to you, I promise.” _

He had kept his word; he was back in her arms.

What was left of him.


End file.
